


Anniversary

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Saeyoung calls you and urges you to come home.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	Anniversary

You were taking one of your usual walks in the park when your phone suddenly rang from inside one of your coat’s pocket, and so you took it out with your right hand and couldn’t help the smile creeping out of your lips when you saw who it was from.

“Saeyoung, hi.” Your eyes turn to a squirrel running around the park, the happiness on your expression deepening. “I’ll be home soon.”

“ _Where are you?_ ”

You give out a slight chuckle. “You haven’t tracked my phone to know that?” The silence on the other end makes you lose your smile, your eyebrows frowning in confusion. “Um… I’m in the park… why?”

“ _You need to come home now._ ”

You turn around and walk back towards where your car is, feeling the fear starting to rise inside your veins. “Saeyoung, what’s going on?”

“ _Just come home._ ”

You open the side door of your car and step in it to sit down. “Saeyoung-”

“ _Listen, I can’t explain it, you’ll have to trust me._ ” You close the door behind you and struggle to take out your car keys. “ _Do you trust me?_ ”

“You know I do.” You finally start to car’s motor, your breath getting heavier. “Okay, I should be there in ten minutes.”

“ _ **Hurry.**_ ”

You throw your phone on the seat beside you as soon as he hangs up, driving your car as fast as the law possibly gives you the permission to so you can arrive home faster. You didn’t like how serious your lover just sounded there because it usually meant that something bad was about to happen… or worse, that something bad already happened.

And so you couldn’t help the stress rising inside both your mind and body as you finally park your car in the driveway, stepping out of your car and slamming the door shut in a hurry before you run back into the house.

“Saeyoung, are you okay-” You stop talking to simply stare in awe at what became of your shared house with the skilled hacker, every inch of space your eyes get to look at being filled with colorful lights, flowers and pictures of the greatest moments you’ve ever shared with the only one Saeyoung Choi.

“ _Do you like it?_ ”

You jumped up in surprise and turn around to see him smiling brightly at you, his golden eyes glistening with love and passion as he looks back into your (e/c) ones. You playfully hit his shoulder, making him yelp in fake pain, his smile turning to a grin.

“I thought we were in danger!”

He chuckles. “I’m sorry, I just…” He wraps his arms around your waist to hold you close to him, his eyes sweetening. “… couldn’t wait for you to come home anymore.”

You finally give out a smile when he presses his lips against yours for a moment, then he lets you observe your surroundings one more time.

“Saeyoung, it’s beautiful, but….” You give him a confused expression. “What’s all of this for?”

“You don’t remember?”

You shake your head to say that you have no idea of what is going on, and his smile seems to stretch out.

“Today…” He holds you tighter as he approaches his lips to your right ear, your breath almost getting cut in your throat. “… _is the anniversary of when you entered my life_.”

You feel your heart sore from the love trying to burst out of it, your own smile sweetening. “Saeyoung…”

“I just wanted to celebrate that… with you.”

“Well-” You give out a huge grin before giving his lips a quick kiss. “I’m happy you did.”


End file.
